Down the Rabbit Hole
by Dlbn
Summary: She was worried about him, so she decided to follow him. She expected a strange man and grief over his brother's passing. What she got instead was something else entirely; something dangerous.


Dlbn: Pardon any OCC here. I know Ritsuka is a bit OOC but Soubi's leaving did affect him in some way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anyone or anything from it. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off writing in this category.

Dedication: It's Ritsuka's birthday! The Wikia once said his birthday was in 1990, which would make him 26 today. Like me! Happy birthday Ritsuka!

000

Ever since he left, Osamu had been feeling lonely. After her first visit to her best friend and former classmate, Aoyagi Ritsuka, and learned about his "creepy/cool older friend", she'd been careful to keep tabs on him. She was worried about him, that's all it was. And that's why she found herself, day after day, skipping her last period study hall and using her early release to go to his school before they let out for the day, ten minutes after she arrived to the school gates and kept in the shadows across the street so he wouldn't see her. Things kept to a routine enough. Every Thursday he'd go off on his own to some office building downtown, stay for a couple hours, and leave alone again. Every other day, he'd leave with Yuiko and a boy with black hair and glasses that she didn't recognize, to go off to either one of their houses or the park; never his house, she noticed. It wasn't until the third week or so that someone else joined in the picture. A tall blonde leaning against the wall blocking the schoolyard from the streets caught Osamu's eye. She focused her camera on him and snapped a quick photo. Whoever he was, he was waiting for someone. She felt weird for jumping to conclusions. It was probably just someone's older brother or cousin. He didn't look old enough to be a father of any of the students in the elementary school, but he could have just had a child really early in life. She watched as kids began filtering out of the school, including Ritsuka and Yuiko. She couldn't hear what was being said, but Yuiko happily waved at the tall blonde while Ritsuka glared at him in disgust for the cigarette perched between his lips. The bespectacled boy with them giggled behind his hand as the other neko took it away and crushed it with his toe, saying something to him. She didn't need to hear him to tell that he was agitated. His posture and the position of his ears and stiffness of his tail were dead giveaways. The blonde gave a sideways smile and she could read his lips giving an apology. Ritsuka crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. But Yuiko said something that got him laughing; she could tell from his shoulders convulsing slightly. The blonde smiled and offered a hand. Ritsuka took it, blushing, as the blonde led him and Yuiko down the road. Ritsuka practically had to run to keep up with the taller of the group. He was the shortest, so she wasn't all that surprised. She kept to the shadows and snapped a few photos for evidence if anything ever happened to him, and continued following until they reached Yuiko's home. They bid Yuiko and the other boy farewells as she bounded up the stairs into her second story apartment, with him solely trailing behind up the stairs. Ritsuka made sure to stay and make sure they both got in safely. Once she was inside, the two males walked away together. She sighed, noticing how the blonde fell into step slightly _behind_ Ritsuka. How unusual. Friends almost always walked side by side. At least, she and Ritsuka and now Ritsuka and Yuiko did. What gives? She snapped a few photos as Ritsuka grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him to his side, ears dropping when a hand was placed on his head between his ears. She couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks or the small smile on the blonde's lips. Whoever he was, Ritsuka seemed to like him.

000

A month passed before something changed. Ritsuka was no longer alone with Yuiko and the boy with glasses, who she'd heard them call Yayoi enough times by now to know it was his name. Two other people were with them. One had wavy dark hair and one eye covered by an eye patch, while the other had mint green hair and no eye patch to hide his eye. They seemed a little unusual, clinging to Ritsuka more than Yuiko and Yayoi did. She was pretty sure they were both girls, but when she got a glimpse at the profile of one of them, she realized she was wrong. They dressed in dark black suits with ties, as if they'd been forced to wear those by their parents in an effort to impress people. As usual, the blonde would join them. Ritsuka would chastise him for smoking while the others laughed, and Yuiko tried to ease the tension with a few jokes or a story. The green haired boy would say something and get thwacked on the back of the head by the blonde. The other one would glare at him, but he remained indifferent to the look. They all left together, Osamu following in the shadows like she had been doing from the get go. They dropped off Yuiko and Yayoi at Yayoi's house before leaving for the blonde's apartment together. Why did they get dropped off but the new boys get to go to the blonde's place? They were new to the school. It wasn't like they were closer to Ritsuka than the others were, right?

000

For two months, the blonde met Ritsuka and friends at the school gate and walked them home. Somewhere in the middle of the third month, Ritsuka wasn't there when school let out. Osamu attributed it to the cold weather and him probably getting sick, so she just went home. But the next day, he was back, and something was different. There was just something in the air that hadn't been there before. She didn't see the blonde standing outside the gate like he normally did, and it was a bit worrying. Ritsuka ran excitedly to the gate, Yuiko trailing behind him with the other boys, only to stop and stare disheartened where the blonde used to stand and smoke. The mint haired boy said something, making Ritsuka glare at him and the red haired one put an arm protectively around his shoulders. Were they related? Or something more? Yuiko tried to ease the tension, but it was noticeable that it didn't work. They left together anyway, dropping Yuiko and Yayoi off at one of their homes before going to the blonde's place together. She'd figured out after watching him one weekend that the boys lived there, so they were probably related to the blonde somehow. They didn't look much alike, but sometimes family members didn't. She looked a lot like her father and his side of the family and barely like her mother or her side. Ritsuka and his brother favored their mother's looks more. The next day, the blonde was missing again. Three days later, she realized that the blonde didn't come back again.

Ritsuka would always leave the apartment at 4:30 on the dot; never a moment sooner, never a moment later. He looked downright pathetic as he stared at his shoes and trudged down the street, clinging tightly to his messenger bag's strap as he did. The blonde not being around seemed to have a rather profound impact on the neko. When the blonde was there, he was energetic and generally seemed pretty happy. Without him, he was depressed and sluggish, more standoffish. She didn't like seeing him like this. It was like when his brother died. Was the blonde…? No, she didn't think so. The other boys didn't seem too affected by his seemingly overnight disappearance.

Four weeks later, about a month after the blonde stopped showing up, Osamu knocked on the front door to the Aoyagi household. The door cracked open a little bit and chocolate brown eyes peered out from behind a curtain of long black hair. Osamu recognized the face instantly.

"Aoyagi-sama?" She wondered.

"Yes?" The woman responded, voice harsh. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Kimizuka Osamu? Ritsuka's friend from Kyoto?"

Her smile brightened and she opened the door more. "Osamu-chan, nice to see you." She bowed a little, clasping her hands in front of her. "Ritsuka didn't tell me you were coming over."

"I wanted to surprise him." Osamu responded. "Do you mind if I go to his room and surprise him?"

"Of course not." Her smile didn't falter, but Osamu felt like there was still something off about her. "Up the stairs. First door on the right."

"Thank you, very much!" Osamu bowed a bit before following his instructions.

"Let Ritsuka know I'm bringing up snacks in a few minutes when you go up, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Aoyagi beamed and trudged back into the kitchen.

Osamu shuddered as she put her hand on the railing to start up the stairs. Mrs. Aoyagi was always a little out there, but there was something downright robotic and rather creepy about the woman who Ritsuka and Seimei got their elven features and matching black hair from. Maybe this was why Ritsuka never brought his friends over to visit. Osamu reached the top of the stairs and knocked no Ritsuka's door.

"Yes, mother?" He called from inside.

"I'm not your mother." Osamu corrected.

A deadbolt, or two, on his door clicked open before Ritsuka poked his head out.

"Osamu?" He wondered, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

His tail was swiveling back and forth happily, making hers do the same in response.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood."

"Just in the neighborhood is for friends down the road, not friends a city away." She laughed. "I guess so." She shook her head. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure. It's a bit messy, forgive me." He let her in.

His room was pretty big for a single almost thirteen-year-old boy. He had a computer sitting on a desk covered in papers and text books, as well as a nightstand next to his single person twin bed. His long, green blinds were drawn closed over doors that led to an attached balcony. There was a wardrobe against a wall on one side of the balcony, and a barely filled bookshelf on the other. She spotted a few books and photo albums he'd had since they were kids, but nothing much more. The DS Seimei bought him two Christmases ago, that he barely used, was sitting on one shelf with a few unopened games and one opened one. He had a binder open on his bed and was going through papers, dividing some into piles. Sitting on the wall above his bed was a large corkboard covered in photographs. She caught a glimpse of Yuiko's vibrant pink hair in some, and Yayoi's grey tipped hair in another. The two new boys were in one or two with Ritsuka, and one with him and the blonde. Most of the photographs were of the blonde, save for the one of the Iriomote cat. How he'd gotten his hands on such a good close-up of it was beyond her. Or how he'd gotten to the island to take one on his own.

"So, you just came to visit?" Ritsuka asked, sounding suspicious as he caught her staring intently at the photographs.

"Yeah, can't I come visit an old friend? It's not the first time I did it. I'm just worried about you. Iriomote cat, hm? How did you get a picture of that?"

Ritsuka's ears flattened. "I don't want to talk about it." He stated. "And don't ask who the boys are in the photos."

"I know who they are. Your new friends here."

He seemed a bit less suspicious after that. "Yeah…"

"Your mother said she was bringing up snacks in a bit for us."

"Alright…"

"Is something up with her? Like is she okay? I don't know, I just got this weird vibe and…"

"Mother hasn't been the same since my accident." Ritsuka admitted with a shake of his head. "She's on sleeping pills and they make her act a little…odd…"

"Oh, okay. I thought I was intruding or something."

"No."

His mother knocked on his bedroom door before pushing it open and coming in with a tray of snacks and drinks. "I brought you snacks." She stated, setting them on the floor and bowing a little.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Osamu responded.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you, mother."

She glared at Ritsuka. "Yes." She stated, before turning and shuffling out of the room.

"Well…that was odd…" Osamu commented. "I got a response, you got a look of death."

"She's like that sometimes. Don't think anything of it." He shook his head.

"Sure thing…"

He smiled. "Mother made snacks for a reason." He stated. "Eat."

"Thanks."

They sat on either side of the little serving table to eat. Ritsuka looked over the plate.

"Did I eat any of this before my memory loss?" He wondered.

"Um, yeah?" She pointed at a couple different things.

"Thanks." He grabbed what she pointed out and chewed, grimacing a bit. "Ugh…I used to eat this stuff?"

"Yeah. Why? Doesn't taste good?"

"Not at all." He ate more.

"You're still eating it."

"I have to…" He sighed, putting some of the other snack in his mouth. He seemed to like that one better.

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

"Trying to bring back your memory by reliving some of the old things?"

"Something like that." He laughed. "You sound like my therapist."

"Who?"

"Katsuko-sensei. I see her about my memory loss and stuff on Thursdays."

"Oh, so that's where you go."

"What?"

"Yuiko mentioned once that you don't wait for her on Thursdays."

"Oh, that figures."

"What?"

"That she'd tell you that." He sighed. "I know she doesn't like it, but I don't want them knowing where I'm going. It's embarrassing."

"But I can know?"

He smiled. "I've known you most of my life. You're the only friend I have that stuck with me after my accident. I don't mind you knowing. You know more about me than they ever could, anyway."

"I guess so." She laughed. "You know me better than anyone, too."

"Yeah, like how I know you've been shadowing me for the past two or three months."

She blushed. "Was I obvious?"

"I heard the camera shutter go off once and spotted you. You were too busy looking at the screen to see me."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you following me? If you miss me that much, just call. You have my cell phone number."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm doing fine here."

"No, you're not." She shook her head. "You know I've been following you, Ritsuka, so you should know I've seen how different you are now that the blonde is out of the picture. Who is he anyway?"

"No one."

"Aoyagi Ritsuka, don't you lie to me." She chastised, ears twitching in annoyance. "I've seen him hold your hand, I've seen you smile and blush when he's around. I saw how happy you were when he used to come to pick you and your friends up at school. You stay at his apartment for hours before you go home. I've seen you go from happy to a miserable ball of goo just because he stopped showing up. So don't tell me he's no one. He's all over your board." She pointed at it.

"He's a friend of Seimei's, okay? He keeps an eye on me now that Seimei is gone."

"But who is he to you?"

Ritsuka flushed. "I don't know…my friend…I mean, he protects me and takes care of me…he bought my cell phone, he vanished for a week and a half to get a photograph of that cat because I dared him to when he pissed me off…he's my friend and a good guardian. That's all he is."

"Are you certain?"

"Very." He nodded. "I'm not certain what he feels, but that's how I feel."

"Are you certain?"

"Very."

"Okay…"

"I'm fine, Osamu, don't worry about me."

"Where is he?"

"On vacation."

"For good?"

"No, he'll be back."

"Are you sure?"

"They keep telling me not to hold my breath, but I feel like he will. He always does."

"They?"

"Yoji and Natsuo. The new kids at my school? They're his cousins."

"Oh, I was wondering why they go to his place with you and Yuiko and Yayoi don't."

"Yeah. Their mom is friends with the guy that raised Soubi or something. Wants to get with the guy, but there's no chance of that happening."

"Why not?"

"It's Ritsu. It's hard to get a read on him, really, but I don't think he feels the same. Yoji and Natsuo say the same thing. She's holding her breath for him like I hold my breath for Soubi."

"Except you don't like him the way she likes this Ritsu person."

"I…yeah…"

"Are you sure, Ritsuka? I don't care if you do. I just want you to be honest…"

"If I tell you, will you keep your mouth shut and not tell your dad?"

"I promise."

"Or your mom."

"Promise."

"Or your friends."

"Promise."

"Or my parents."

"Promise!"

"Or _anyone_."

"Damn it, Aoyagi Ritsuka, I pinky promise to the highest degree that I'll never tell a soul." She offered him her pinky.

He smiled and laughed, grabbing her pinky with his. "Okay, okay I get it."

"So, do you?"

"Soubi's pretty much…well, I guess he's my boyfriend, alright?" Ritsuka blushed.

"Okay…so you're gay then…?"

"No." Ritsuka shook his head. "It's Soubi. Not his gender."

"I see…"

"It's hard to explain. We're close, we have a very strong and particular bond."

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"There's a lot I'm not telling you; things I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules."

"Who's rules?"

"Their rules."

"Who's they?"

"They are."

" _Ritsuka_!" She practically screeched.

He frantically scrambled to the door and locked both deadbolts, along with the lock on the doorknob and a sliding chain lock above the deadbolts.

"Don't make my mother come in here." He begged. "Please."

"Okay, sorry. Are you afraid of your mom?"

"No, I just don't want to disturb her."

"Okay…there's something there you're not telling me, either."

He shrugged.

"Keep your secrets, Ritsuka, it's alright." She smiled gently at him. "But if you're ever ready to say something, I'm here."

"Arigato." He bowed his head. "But I promise, there's nothing you need to know otherwise. Not right now. I'm being upfront with you."

"I know."

He nodded.

"Where did Soubi go?"

"I'm not sure…he just left…left me there…" Ritsuka wrapped his arms around himself. "We went to visit his parents…"

"And what do they think about him sort of dating a twelve-year-old?"

"Not much. They're deceased."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

"So, he just left you there?"

"When I opened my eyes, he was gone."

"And he hasn't contacted you since?"

"Nope."

"I can see why you're worried…"

"Soubi can handle himself. I'm not worried about that." Ritsuka shook his head. "But I can't be certain he's coming back."

"Why not?"

"He didn't even say he was leaving." Ritsuka stated. "Like he was trying to spare me the heartache of knowing he was going to abandon me. Just like Seimei."

"Seimei died, Ritsuka. He didn't abandon you."

"That's what you think." He huffed. "Oh, and let's not forget about father."

"Where is he?"

"No idea." Ritsuka shrugged one shoulder. "He just stopped coming home one day."

"Oh…I'm sorry…are your parents divorcing?"

"I don't know."

His parents wouldn't be the first in their old social circle to split up. A couple of their friends before his memory loss had parents that split or had split before they met. It was sad, but it happened. Thankfully, her parents were very much in love and didn't appear to be going down that path any time soon. But it seemed the same with Ritsuka's parents, and his father just left.

"Are you sure he left?"

"Mother seems to think he's going to come back."

"She said the same about Seimei."

"I know."

"So he's probably not…"

"Father isn't dead. I'd know about it if he was. I have eyes and ears all over Japan; not just Tokyo and Kyoto."

"Eyes all over Japan? Ritsuka, did you join the Yakuza and forget to tell me?"

Ritsuka laughed. "No, no I didn't." He pulled a necklace out from under his shirt and showed her the crescent moon. "I joined something far worse."

"Why?"

"To survive."

It wasn't until a week or two later that she'd realize just what 'survive' meant.

000

This wasn't good. Not good at all. Whatever Ritsuka was wrapped in, whatever it was he joined that was worse than the Yakuza-was there such a thing?-it was finally catching up to him. A guy and a girl Osamu didn't recognize, and by the looks of it, Ritsuka didn't either, confronted him while he was walking to Soubi's apartment without the other boys. It was a Thursday, so he had just been leaving his appointment. Ritsuka seemed annoyed by the pair as he folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at them. She had promised him when she visited that she'd stop spying on him, but she couldn't help herself. She was more worried now than ever. He needed Soubi with him. Where was he?

"What do you want?" Ritsuka asked the pair.

"Beloved is looking for you." The boy stated. "He wants you to join him."

"And I refuse?" Ritsuka retorted.

"We've been ordered not to bring you harm, but we've been authorized to use any force necessary to bring you to him." The girl announced proudly. "So how about it, Loveless? Come on your own free will? Or do we have to drag your corpse to his doorstep?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to harm me." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Save the cheap theatrics. I don't want to deal with this. Zero is waiting for me. I'm out of here."

He brushed between them, but the boy grabbed him by the shoulder and harshly pulled him close. Ritsuka sighed, hanging his head a bit.

"Don't leave a mark. Brother will be most disappointed if you mark up his favorite toy." He pulled away from the boy.

Brother? Seimei?

"We've told you, Loveless, you're either coming with us of your own free will, or we strip away that free will and drag you there ourselves; bruises and cuts or not." He stated.

"It will be easier if you just give in."

"That's what Breathless said, too, and I didn't."

"Your title says otherwise, Six."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "I am Six in title only, not in practice. I am not active; I have no Fighter. I won't cause you any harm; I know I'm incapable of doing so on my own. Let me go and I'll consider this nothing more than a mere dream and _not_ send the executioner to your doorsteps."

Executioner? Osamu didn't like this darker side of Ritsuka. This was dangerous. Just what was her best friend turning into? What did _Six_ mean? Why was Ritsuka adamant against going with these guys to see Beloved? To be marked for _brother_ to see? None of this made sense. She wished there was someone else around to stop this. Where was Soubi? Why wasn't he here when Ritsuka needed him?

"You have no power." The girl stated. "If your title is just that, a title, you're pathetic, Loveless. Just give up already. You can't do a damn thing on your own except call for backup that won't even come."

Ritsuka's glare darkened. "Keep mention of him _out_ of your mouth." He ordered.

"Why should I? Not like you could stop me."

"Kaita, that is enough." The boy scolded his friend. "Don't anger him, would you? He could take us out all on his own; you know that."

"You're afraid of me, is that it?" Ritsuka laughed, taking a step back. "Oh, man, that's too funny."

"Shut up! We're not afraid of you."

"Oh, but you're afraid of Beloved, aren't you?" Ritsuka's eyes gleamed. "Leave me be, and I'll _consider_ not sending him back to you for harassing me the next time he dares show his face to me."

"Dares? You have a lot of nerve, Loveless."

"When Seimei took _my_ Soubi away from me, that was as good as declaring war. And all is fair in love and war. You'd do well to remember that." Ritsuka huffed. "Send my message back to Beloved. And give him a nice kick in the shin for me while you're at it. I don't appreciate him sending little dogs to yip at me."

"You talk a big game for a solo, Ritsuka." A young girl stated.

She and another taller male appeared without warning behind them. Where had they come from? Osamu hadn't even seen them walk up. Ritsuka plastered a smile on his face.

"Ah, Mikado." He greeted. "What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"We have work to do." She nodded at the taller, earless male. "As for the two of you, crawl back into whatever hole Beloved retrieved you from. And do deliver a message for me, would you?" She stuck out her hand, which was holding a small envelope.

The girl wearily took the note when the boy nodded. "H-Hai, Moonless."

"Now go." Mikado stated. "Ritsuka might be powerless on his own, but face myself and my knight, and you won't be so lucky." She gestured to the man behind her.

"Hey, I'm not powerless." Ritsuka folded his arms over his chest.

"Quiet." She hissed at him. "What's it going to be, children?"

The boy and girl shared a look before slinking back.

"As you wish, Mikado." The boy stated. "This isn't over, Loveless; not by a long shot. You'll join him one day. One day when you see that the side you're on is destined to lose."

"Once I get Soubi back, we won't lose. _Loveless_ doesn't lose."

"Neither does Beloved."

"Until he did." Mikado grinned.

The boy and girl gave one last glare before rushing off around the corner. Osamu let out the breath she'd been holding. What the hell was going on? Loveless? Moonless? Beloved? Zero? Code names? Why was Ritsuka's so awful and the girls' so weird? Were Beloved and Seimei the same person? Why did Ritsuka seem so unlike himself; a third personality amongst his new life on the surface and his old one tucked away where his mind could not reach? She promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone, but that didn't mean she wouldn't confront Ritsuka.

000

It became routine for Osamu to stop at Ritsuka's house Friday nights and stay until the last bus to the train station back to Kyoto ran. The Friday after his encountered with the strange duo, she confronted him without warning.

"Who's Beloved?" She asked.

He paused in his writing and glared at her. "You promised you wouldn't follow me."

"I'm worried about you." She stated. "Don't avoid my question."

"Don't break your promise."

" _Ritsuka_."

" _Osamu_."

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I broke my promise, okay? But whatever you're involved in that's 'worse than the Yakuza', I saw that yesterday. You're in danger, Ritsuka, I can sense it. Someone is after you, sending people to get you for them, and instead of being worried about your safety, you're mad at me for following you, and being a total smart ass to the people after you. You seriously _threatened_ them, Ritsuka, more than once! That's not the Ritsuka I know; before _or_ after your memory loss!"

He sighed. "It's not as bad as it seemed." He stated. "I can handle myself, Osamu. It was just banter between them and me. I don't mean my threats, they won't follow through on theirs. As long as they _think_ I'll make good on what I threaten to do, they won't do anything to risk me making good on it. I talk a big game, but I'm alone. Like Mikado said, I'm powerless. I can't do anything without my other half, but I'm on my own, and as long as they think I'm as dangerous as Beloved is, they won't even think of trying anything."

"Who is Beloved."

"I can't tell you."

"Is it Seimei?"

He gave her a look.

"They know he's dead, do they not…?"

He gave her a different look.

"Ritsuka…you found his body." She wiped a hand over her face. "Are you telling me they were wrong and it's not him that was burned alive?"

"Being burned alive in my seat was just a red herring; a clue as to who did it. It was just to make us think it was Seimei."

"Seimei's alive."

He nodded.

"That's…Ritsuka, you _have_ to tell someone."

"I just did."

"Someone in a position to do something, not just me!"

"No way." Ritsuka shook his head. "I won't have anyone interfering in our war."

"War? You mentioned that to the other two…"

"Scarless." Ritsuka said. "They heal easily, never leaving a mark."

"Okay…Scarless…?"

He nodded. "Seimei declared war on me the day he showed up and took Soubi away from me."

"You said you didn't know here he was…"

"I lied."

"You do that a lot."

"I have to." He smirked. "I'm a member of the world's most dangerous, underground gang. Can't have people finding out about that kind of thing, right?" He shut the cap on his pen. "Taking Soubi from me was the last straw. If Seimei wants a war, I'll give him a war. If he wants to talk to me, he damn well better give back Soubi first. I'm not giving him the time of day or _anything_ he wants unless he gives into my demands. He may want me to join him, but it's impossible."

"Why not?"

"Loveless, Beloved? Two sides of the same coin; light versus dark. Seimei and I can never mix, can never work together. The sooner he gets that through his head, the better."

"I see…and this is all okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's the life I was born into, not the one I chose. You think I would have chosen this garbage? Or this name? Loveless, one without love. Such a horrible, _horrible_ name. I hate it with every fiber of my being. But it's mine and I'm stuck with it. Until I get Soubi back, this is war. And in this war, Seimei can kiss my ass."

Osamu left the house that day both fearing and respecting Ritsuka a lot more than anyone she'd ever known.

000

She stopped following Ritsuka that day. If he was going to tell her everything anyway, and he was going to keep doing what he was doing without remorse or fear, why should she risk getting caught up in it and getting hurt? Still, she came over on Fridays, called on Sundays and Wednesdays, and made plans to hang out on vacation and on the following Saturday. Hopefully she wouldn't get caught in anything again. Seeing that side of Ritsuka had been rather frightening. As she waited for him at the train station, she couldn't help the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around nervously, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone she knew or Ritsuka, but she saw no one.

"Behind you." A familiar voice greeted.

She grabbed at her chest and sighed. "Aoyagi Ritsuka, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He chuckled as she turned to face him, glaring daggers into his face. "I couldn't resist."

"Of course you couldn't." She rolled her eyes.

"Where to, _Loveless_?" She teased.

He glowered. "You don't have the right to call me that, _Stalker_."

"Oh, what a mean face you're wearing!" She laughed, pretending to be as frightened as she could muster between her giggling fits. "I'm ever so sorry I crossed a line. How can I _ever_ repay you?"

"Never call me that again."

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"Never ever, ever?"

"That's an _order_." Ritsuka's voice darkened a bit, but he cleared his throat to hide it. "I mean…yeah, never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever."

"I see, I see. Never." She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed at the top of his head. "Just…don't worry about it." He smiled gently. "A bit of a headache. Mother got creative with a frying pan this morning."

"A frying pan?"

"To the head." Ritsuka nodded, leading her out of the station.

"She hit you with a frying pan?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Osamu stopped him and brushed his hair aside to look for a bump or a bruise.

"I'm okay. It's not the worst I've had done to me, Osamu, you should know that."

He flat out told her how much Soubi abandoning him and Seimei coming back tore his heart into pieces. No wonder he was so sullen and a little bit of an ass. She would have been to if the love of her life up and left her for her own _dead_ _brother._ Not that she had a dead brother. Or a love of her life. She was too young for that. Then again, Ritsuka always _had_ been a bit more mature than everyone else in his age group. She wasn't surprised he'd fallen in love so early in life, let alone so quickly. He hadn't even known Soubi a full year yet.

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"No buts. Come on, let's enjoy the day."

"Alright."

000

They weren't even in the park for an hour when Ritsuka was confronted, yet again, by the same duo from a few weeks ago. Osamu heard the ravenette groan in annoyance before she even knew anyone was there.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They're here." She replied.

"Who?"

"Scarless is the name." A familiar male voice called.

They were walking towards Ritsuka and Osamu, looking ten times more dangerous than before with eyeliner and darker clothes. There was some glint in their eyes this time that made Osamu's breath catch. She didn't notice if Ritsuka's did or not, but he certainly didn't seem to be okay with it. he straightened his back and wiped his hands on his pants before folding his arms over his chest and taking up his most recent 'you're annoying me, get lost' stance.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"We're here to bring you to him."

"If you can't tell, I'm busy. Don't interrupt things you weren't invited to in the first place."

"Sorry, Loveless, but you're not getting a choice here." The girl stated, her voice almost robotic.

Ritsuka took a few steps closer, bending at the waist to look at them from a different angle. "You're under a spell, aren't you?" Ritsuka sighed. "Stripping people of their free will and forcing them to do shit _would_ be my brother's M.O. I'm not too surprised. But if he needs spells to control you, why not just send his guard dog?"

"Akame is needed elsewhere." The boy stated.

"Why? He has Soubi. Why does he need two?" Ritsuka straightened up. "You two are not ruining my day or my plans again. Go home; go back to Seimei. And tell him if he wants to talk to me, he better damn well give me Soubi _first_." He started to turn. "Osamu, let's go."

"Ritsuka!" She called, seeing something in the girl's hands go flying at the neko's head.

Ritsuka blocked it with an arm, barely wincing although it looked like it really hurt to do that. He sighed and pushed the girl away like it was nothing. They seemed to be moving like robots, their bodies made of Jell-O.

"Oy!" A voice called. "Having fun without us? Come on, Loveless!"

"You're a little late to the party, Yoji!" Ritsuka complained.

"Sorry, we hit traffic." Natsuo greeted.

The twins were walking over from on top of a hill. They both looked annoyed, but there was something in the way they walked that gave Osamu the feeling she was in for one hell of a show.

"It's always traffic with you. Leave a little earlier, would you?"

"Hey, better fashionably late than rudely never, am I right?" Yoji winked before noticing Osamu. "Who's the girl?"

"Osamu. My best friend."

"I thought Yuiko was your best friend?" Natsuo wondered.

"We knew each other before his memory loss." Osamu piped up, suddenly afraid of the twin boys looking at her.

"She speaks!" Yoji, the green haired boy, laughed at her. "I thought you were just gonna stand there all slack jawed the entire time."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be rude, Yoji, we have other guests, too. Don't ignore them." Ritsuka nodded towards the duo standing just a few inches from him.

"Ah, hell, he used it didn't he?" Yoji wondered, leaning close and looking the pair over like Ritsuka had earlier.

"Are you surprised?" Natsuo shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not the first time he's tried that shit. Thank god Soubi stepped in." He looked at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka gave him a look back. "Would be nice if he stepped in _now_ , don't you think?"

"You wouldn't oppose that, Ritsuka?" A voice Osamu recognized from a distance greeted.

Ritsuka practically froze but threw the iciest glare he could manage over his shoulder at the tall blonde behind him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here. Did _he_ send you?"

Soubi nodded. "To make sure you were alright." He glared at the duo. "These two are rather useless."

"If he's ordered you to kill them if they don't manage to convince me to tag along, you can forget about doing it in _my presence_. Or hers for that matter." He nodded back at Osamu, who gave Soubi a weak wave and a light smile back.

The blonde nodded his head once as a bow, complete with tiny smile. _This_ was the man Ritsuka loved? He wouldn't really _kill_ these people if they failed a second time, right? It was just an expression? Then why did the air feel thick with tension from the mention of such an order from Seimei? An order? Why an order? Who did Seimei think he was? Then again, Ritsuka had ordered her not to tell anyone anything earlier. Maybe it was just how the brothers talked. Eerie how similar they were.

"Why, Ritsuka, I wouldn't dream of it. After all, you've ordered me not to harm anyone in that manner, have you not?"

"I've ordered you to do a lot of things, Soubi, yet you never do them." Ritsuka shook his head. "If this is your way of kissing my ass, I'm not buying it. sell it to someone gullible enough to believe you."

"Ritsuka, I'm hurt."

"No, you're not." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "I know he's probably ordered you not to interfere, but get rid of them, would you?" Ritsuka rubbed at his arm. "That one got me with a pipe."

"Big baby." Yoji scoffed.

"That wouldn't hurt us." Natsuo bragged, sticking his tongue out.

"Nothing does!" Ritsuka argued.

"Oh, yeah."

The three teens giggled like it was some kind of inside joke Osamu wasn't privy to.

"Pardon them. No pain receptors." Soubi informed her.

"I see…would you really kill them if Seimei told you to?"

"I would do anything Seimei told me to." Soubi nodded. "Except, of course, harm Ritsuka."

"You do care about him, don't you?"

"Of course." Soubi nodded.

"He feels the same, you know. He's being an asshole, but he's just really hurt that you left."

"I'll explain to him when he's older why I did what I had to do."

"Why did you leave?"

"Seimei told me to."

"Did you know it would hurt Ritsuka?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that it did?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I have to do whatever Seimei tells me to, no matter how much my mind and my heart protest." Soubi stated. "If I had refused and stayed, I fear what he might have done to Ritsuka to entice me. We fought against his Akame once," the name was spat like it was disgusting, "but the two of them together? Ritsuka can't handle that."

"Fight…?"

"You'll see." Soubi winked. "Ritsuka." He got the ravenette's attention. "What would you like me to do for you?" Soubi got down on one knee and kissed Ritsuka's knuckles. "Command me…"

"I know what he could start off with." Yoji commented.

"Perfect position for that, too." Natsuo added.

Ritsuka flushed, tearing his hand from Soubi. "Why are you all a bunch of damned perverts? Especially _you_." He glared at Soubi. "Just handle it."

"You wouldn't." The girl told Soubi. "Seimei won't be pleased!"

Soubi smirked. "My dear, Seimei would never know."

Yoji grabbed Osamu by the arm and pulled her away.

"Hey! I'm not leaving!" She complained, pulling her arm from him.

"Soubi's battle radius is large, and it's strong. No need in you getting caught in the crossfire and Ritsuka being dumb enough to forfeit to save your hide." Yoji quipped. "Just stay back here with us."

"You're not going to do anything?"

"We don't need to." Natsuo shook his head. "Soubi doesn't lose. _Especially_ with Ritsuka at his side. We're not getting in the way."

"I see…"

"I declare this a battle of Wordspell." Soubi announced.

Battle of what?

"We accept." The boy stated without even waiting on the girl to reply.

"Watch this." Yoji huffed. "Brats don't stand a chance."

"Especially if…" Natsuo trailed.

"IF what?"

Neither boy said anything, merely pointed to Ritsuka and Soubi. The blonde had Ritsuka in a passionate looking kiss. The ravenette was clinging to his coat before they separated.

"Give me strength…" Soubi muttered, placing his head against Ritsuka's.

"There's plenty of time for that later." Ritsuka commented. "For now, you have a battle to win. Win for me."

"As you wish."

"Enough goofing around!" The girl complained. " _Ice! Pierce the skin! Damage is 1000!_ "

" _Boomerang reflect the enemy's attack back upon them. Damage is 1000."_ Soubi spoke calmly, his voice gaining a bit of an edge to it the same way the girl's did.

" _Mirror! Reflect!"_ The girl called.

"Soubi, this is boring! End it!" Ritsuka complained.

A smirk crawled over Soubi's lips for the briefest of moments before he became stone faced again.

"As you wish. _Sponge. Absorb the attack, damage is negated._ "

A bubble seemed to appear around the two males, the power shooting back and bouncing off before Osamu had the chance to shout Ritsuka's name. The neko seemed to sense that she was upset, and turned to smile warmly at her. He was okay. He'd be okay. He had Soubi. He was fine. She instantly felt calmer.

" _Daggers pierce and cut. Damage is 2000._ " Soubi called.

" _Boomerang, return the damage to its owner!_ "

"For real? You're just copying his old spells!" Ritsuka complained.

"It's alright, Ritsuka." Soubi stated. "When you attempt to reflect a reflective metal, the damage is reflected on you instead."

The girl screamed as a thick chain cut into her wrists, binding her to the boy.

"Kaita!" He growled. "You'll be sorry for that!"

"I'm shaking in my boots." Ritsuka deadpanned.

" _I call upon the power of Poseidon! Typhoon's waves crash down on our opponents! Cut off their breathing and leave them gasping for more!"_ She shouted.

"Your Poseidon trick won't work on me." Soubi warned. " _Bubble, deflect attack!_ "

"Don't be so quick to repel, Soubi!" The girl beamed. " _Poseidon's sphere, pierce the bubble and let the waves crash through!_ "

Ritsuka and Soubi both took in a gasp of air as water barreled down on them in waves, sneaking in through a hole in the protective bubble that Osamu was certain wasn't supposed to be there. This was nail biting! And here the twins didn't look all that impressed, and Ritsuka was acting as if this kind of thing was _normal_ for him.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi gasped out.

"I'm fine." Ritsuka held up a wrist. "But we're shackled."

Soubi cursed under his breath.

"Take that!" The girl giggled.

"You're cocky." Soubi stated. "Do not let that be your downfall, Scarless."

"Why should I listen to _you_?"

"Because Seimei and Ritsuka have both left me in charge of your fate. I'll decide which master I shall obey after this battle has ceased."

"You better make the right choice, Soubi, or so help me god I'll never give you strength again."

He looked over his shoulder at the almost teen right behind him. "Understood, Ritsuka." He turned back to the others. "Let's end this quickly, shall we? _Temperatures drop. Bring the cool chill of winter upon our foes so that we may bring this needless battle to an end. Temperature is negative 60, damage is 10,000_!"

" _Flames! Heat the area and prevent the cold chill from coming in with the heat of summer!_ "

Soubi smirked. "I was waiting on that." He stated.

"Get on with it!" Ritsuka folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot.

"Acknowledged." Soubi confirmed. "The summer heat cannot be controlled. _Flames carry out of control and lash back at their owner. Damage is doubled."_

The boy and girl both screamed I agony, neither of them saying another word as they crumpled to the ground.

"End this battle, Soubi." Ritsuka ordered.

"As you wish." Soubi nodded. " _Sandman, carry these weary little birds to a land of unbreakable slumber._ "

The two moaned as they slipped into unconsciousness, eyes sliding shut. The area changed again, the brilliant light surrounding the fighting duos fading away to nothing as the rest of the world popped back into complete clarity. Ritsuka was rubbing on his left wrist with the right one as Soubi knelt next to him, trying to inspect something Ritsuka wouldn't let him touch.

"You have a decision to make." Ritsuka stated. "Don't worry about my arm. It's just a restriction. I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Whose order will you follow? Mine? Or my brother's?"

"Seimei is my god…" Soubi stated.

"Figures…" Ritsuka looked saddened, pain coming to the forefront of plum colored eyes.

He once again looked like the pitiful young boy he'd been right after he woke up without his memories. It was unnerving. It seemed Yoji and Natsuo noticed it as well.

"Smooth move, blondie." Yoji complained.

"You have yet to let me finish." He glared at the twins, but they seemed unfazed.

"Your attention belongs on me, Soubi." Ritsuka muttered almost too quietly. "Don't look at them."

Soubi turned his attention back to Ritsuka. "Seimei is my God, but Gods can be overcome." He took Ritsuka by the hand and shuffled a little closer to him. "I apologize for my absence. It is inexcusable. Could you ever forgive me, Ritsuka?"

"Soubi…"

"My God, can you forgive me…?"

"I don't want to be your _God_ , Soubi." Ritsuka shook his head. "I want to be your partner…in…in nettle, _and_ in life…please…"

"What are you saying?"

Ritsuka sighed and freed his hand, grabbing the lapels of Soubi's jacket in both hands instead. "I'm saying I love you, you damn pervert."

He pressed their lips together, making Soubi gasp and pull the boy in closer.

"About damn time." Yoji stated.

"I thought he'd never say it." Natsuo stated.

"First time for everything."

"And you're alright with all of this?"

"If Ritsuka is happy, I'm happy." Osamu shrugged. "I think he and Soubi need one another…"

"You have that right." Natsuo chuckled. "Together, they're hopeless. Apart, they're helpless."

"Couldn't have said it better if I tried, Natsuo."

"Because you're a Sacrifice, not a Fighter."

Yoji stuck his tongue out, making Natsuo laugh.

"So…um…those two…who is who?"

"Soubi's the one casting spells, that makes him the Fighter."

"Ritsuka is a sacrifice?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"You have to remember that." Soubi stated, finally free of Ritsuka's mouth.

The boy's lips were slightly swollen and his shit was pushed up a bit to expose his stomach. He flushed as he made himself more presentable.

"Do you have to, Soubi?" Ritsuka stated. "It's nice to have a friend to confide in about all of this…"

"Hey, what are we? Spoiled milk?" Natsuo complained.

"Someone on the _outside_." Ritsuka laughed. "She's not going to tell anyone, are you, Osamu?"

"Who would believe me?" She winked.

The boys joined in laughter with her.

"Where's our manners?" Natsuo wondered.

"We have manners?" Yoji asked.

"I was going to say the same thing." Ritsuka stated.

"As was I." Agreed Soubi.

"I'm Natsuo, that's Yoji." Natsuo introduced, bowing a little. "Don't ask about the eyepatch like everyone else does. Won't show you, and it's not your business."

"There it is." Ritsuka stated.

"I wasn't going to, nor do I care." Osamu quipped back.

"This one's feisty. I like her." Yoji chuckled.

"I thought you like older women?"

"Eh, I go both ways."

"Too much information…" Soubi muttered.

Ritsuka laughed and took the blonde's hand in his. "Are you staying?"

"I'll stay as long as you'd like."

"What about Seimei?"

"What about him?"

Ritsuka laughed and for once, Osamu could tell it was real.

000

The boys had bid Osamu their farewells at the train station later that night after dinner at Soubi's. The blonde was an amazing artist, and he'd promised to help Osamu with applications for his art college if she ever decided to go. He was a pretty decent guy. You know, for someone that used spells and would kill people if Seimei told him he had to. Osamu walked through her front door two minutes past her curfew and was greeted by her father in the foyer.

"Did you have fun with Ritsuka today?" He asked, grinning.

"I always do." Osamu nodded. "His friends are nice."

"Oh, you met his friends?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've seen them before, but he never really introduced me."

"I see. Any girls we should know about?" He winked.

"Father!" Osamu laughed. "Just his sensei and Yuiko."

"Who's Yuiko?"

"I met her the first time I went to visit him. She's his first friend from his new school."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And then there's Yayoi, but we didn't hang with him and Yuiko today. His brother's friend and his cousins hung with us though. The cousins are our age."

"That's good. Boys?"

"Twin boys."

"Their poor mother."

"Heh, Ritsuka said the same thing." She giggled. "But they're nice. Seimei's friend takes care of Ritsuka after school while he plays with the twins."

"Well that's good. That boy needs something more stable for a life. Those parents of his sometimes. Yeesh."

"Talk about a walking, talking soap opera. Ritsuka said his father's been gone a while."

"I swear I saw Aidien with someone the other day, but I think it was just a client of his."

She shrugged. "I only know what Ritsuka tells me, and it's not much. He doesn't know much anyway."

"I see."

"Daddy…?"

"Yes?"

"If Ritsuka told me something that I promised to keep secret, but I was worried for his safety, is it okay to tell?"

He looked concerned. "Of course, honey. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, he was rubbing the top of his head because it hurt. So, I asked if he was okay and he said his mom hit him with a frying pan."

"Oh, she did? That's unusual…"

"His mother scares me a little. Whenever I go over, she's overly nice, but Ritsuka's afraid to eat anything that he didn't eat before his memory loss. I think something's wrong over there…"

"It's okay to tell, Osamu. You're a good friend for doing that."

"Yoji and Natsuo said something and made it sound like she does this kind of stuff often. I'm just worried he's going to get hurt beyond repair…"

"I'll talk to my connections at his school and see what they can give me."

"Thanks, daddy, you're the best."

"No, you are snickerdoodle." He replied, hugging her. "Now go wash up. Dinner's almost done."

"Okay." She laughed, bounding up the stairs.

While washing her hands, she paused to look at herself in the mirror. She felt proud for saying something about Ritsuka's mother, but she wasn't about to tell anyone about the other stuff. Ritsuka was petrified of other people finding out and taking Soubi away from him again or something like that. She wasn't about to jeopardize her friendship with Ritsuka or his happiness by tattling about Soubi after he _just_ got back and defied Seimei for Ritsuka's sake. Those two really did belong together. No one who wasn't in love would do something defy their 'god' for someone else. Unless his life was really in danger, she wasn't about to go blabbing his secrets all around town.

"Osamu! Hurry up!" Her mother shouted form downstairs. "Dinner is going to get cold!"

"Coming, mother!"

She dried her hands and gave herself one last look and an approving nod into the mirror. She promised she wouldn't tell, and she intended on keeping that promise.

Besides, no one would believe her anyway.


End file.
